melissaandjoeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mel
Mel & Joe's Anniversary is the twenty-second episode of Melissa & Joey. Plot George has a party to introduce his new girlfriend, Mel, to his friends while Mel struggles with that tag. Meanwhile, Joe discovers his ex-wife, Tiffany, plans on going to their restaurant for their anniversary with someone else. SynopsisCategory:Episodes Mel comes in after a night on the town with George to find that Joe is up waiting for her. He points out that she should be dating someone with whom she can see a future, or else just waste time. Mel disagrees, saying that George is the right guy for her right now. Joe continues, saying that she should be looking for someone who is husband material. She says that she already has an "annoying, know-it-all-guy who sits on my couch that I don't have sex with." He responds by asking her to grab him a beer. Mel comes into the kitchen and asks Lennox about the school blog, which causes Lennox to rant angrily about how her teacher, Mr. Shamtoub, made her a co-editor with Roman, a boy she dislikes. Ryder and Lennox leave as Joe walks in in a suit. He exlpains that he has a meeting, which might lead to him doing some part-time consulting with a startup business. Mel says that he doesn't have to hide things from her and that he can tell her when he has a job interview. He exlpains that he has nothing to hide when Mel discovers a card in his posessionn. He tries to get it back, but she sees that it's an anniversary card to Tiffany, Joe's ex-wife. He says that he's trying to be a friend to her on a day that will bring sadness to her. When Joe says that he plans to drop it off at Tiffany's house, Mel tells him that she will mail it, since she doesn't think that Joe and Tiffany should be together. Lennox and Roman are working on the school blog. Roman keeps shooting down all of Lennox's ideas. Lennox tells Roman that her pieces may not be perfect, but he has to take a chance and "put his money where his mouth is." He responds by kissing her. She pulls away at first, but when he apologizes, she kisses him. They continue to make out when Mr. Shamtoub walks in. George comes to Mel's house to tell her that he is throwing a party called "meet the new girlfriend" to introduce his friends to Mel. Mel is wary that George is calling her his girlfriend after only 12 days of knowing each other. George asks if he is going too fast, to which Mel replies "no", but it is obvious that she feels he is. They are kissing goodbye when Joe walks in. He tells the two that his job interview went well. George invites him to the party, but leaves before he can explain it, leaving Mel to do so. Just then, Joe receives an e-vite from George for the party. Joe notices that Mel doesn't look comfortable with the new label. Joe suspects that it's about his age, but Mel tries to convince him otherwisese. Joe enters the building of the place for which he had an interview. The building is worn down and the walls are bare. A janitor comes in and tells Joe that the executives left in the middle of the night, taking everything with them. He says that they left because of a lack of finances. Back at home, Lennox waits in the kitchen for Mel to come back from grocery shopping. Mel can see that Lennox is distressed and asks if it's boy trouble. When she asks for his name and Lennox replies "Mr. Shamtoub", Mel is disgusted. Lennox calms her down and explains that she and Roman were kissing and Mr. Shamtoub caught them. Mel is confused because she thought that they hated each other, but Lennox says that two people don't have to like each other to kiss. She also explains that Mr. Shamtoub doesn't want two people who are having "a thing" to be left alone in a room at the school. Their teacher is forcing one of them to resign as editor of the school blog. Lennox leaves to think when Joe comes in. He notices the grocery bags and Mel tells him that she went shopping for the "meet the me" party before asking how the interview went. Joe explains that the company left in the middle of the night, so there was no interview. He says that he has officially hit rock bottom and with that has come a certain serenity. At this point, he gets a phone call from Valentino's, a restaurant, to confirm his reservation for that night. He is confused, as he did not make a reservation. The man tells Joe that it was Mrs. Longo who made the reservation and apologizes before hanging up. Joe is angry that Tiffany is using their standing anniversary reservation to take another man out. He stomps off angrily into his basement room. Lennox and Roman are walking up to Lennox's front door, telling each other that they need to quit the blog. They decide to end their "non-relationship", resolving that that is the only way that they can both be co-editors of the blog. The party is in full swing at Mel's house. George introduces her to people as his girlfriend, but she awkwardly asks them to just call her "Mel". Joe emerges from the basement and is surprised by the amount of people in the house. Mel comments on Joe's formal attire and he says that Valentino's has a dress code. He intends to ruin Tiffany's date. Mel says that if he goes, she's going with him, so she tells a random young man to tell George that he is in charge of the house while she is gone. The person then comments to another that he has no clue who George is. Joe and Mel show up at Valentino's to find that Tiffany is there with another man. When Joe confronts Tiffany, however, she tells him that he is her friend, Carson, who didn't want her to be alone on her anniversary. Just hten, Carson's wife, Elaine, comes back to the table. She is upset that Joe didn't acknowledge their anniversayy in any way. He says that he sent a card, but she says that she never got one. Joe and Tiffany look at Mel, who pulls the card out of her purse. Joe tries to apologize to Tiffany, but she refuses to accept it and leaves. Carson and Elaine follow her out. Joe and Mel sit down at the table, where Mel starts to eat the food. Back at the house, George is looking for Mel. The young man that Mel talked to earlier asks if he is George, to which he replies with a "yes". At the restaurant, Mel and Joe are drinking wine and eating dinner at Valentino's as Joe talks about how painful it is to watch Tiffany move on with her life. George walks in and, seeing the two together, asks if they're on a date. Mel quickly explains that they aren't on a date. Joe brings George to the side and tells him that Mel is over the big party thing and suggests that they stay at the restaurant and eat dinner together. When Mel tells George that they souldd get back to the party, he tells her that he'd rather stay. The two sit down at the table as Joe gets ready to leave. In the doorway, he is intercepted by Tiffany, who tells him that she has read his card and wants him more than any man. She kisses him before dragging him into the bathroom. At the school, Roman and Lennox are back at school, working on the blog, arguing more than ever. Mr. Shamtoub comes in, pleased by their disharmony. As they continue to argue, we see that they are secretly holding hands under the table. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes